


The Extra Sermon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara scowled the minute Reverend Amos Howell smiled.





	The Extra Sermon

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara scowled the minute Reverend Amos Howell smiled and revealed one extra sermon that lasted all afternoon.

THE END


End file.
